Aftershock
by SSBFreak
Summary: Post Trilby's Notes. After his encounter with Cabadath, Trilby makes contact with Jim Fowler again...


Jim Fowler was relieved when he heard from Trilby again.

The last Jim heard from the gentleman thief, it was just after Simone Taylor had been found dead. Trilby urged Jim to go into hiding just to be safe, and the young man took the advice and made sure he stayed hidden from most people, having told his parents that he was going to be staying at a friend's for a few days.

The news of Simone's murder had hit Jim hard. He had gotten to know the young woman fairly well during their imprisonment in DeFoe manor. She was headstrong, determined and proved that she could handle herself extremely well. Jim actually found it hard to believe Simone would get killed in the way she did. He honestly thought that Simone and Trilby would have made a good couple if they got their differences sorted out.

Honestly, Trilby didn't take as long to get back to Jim than the younger man thought. Jim wondered what Trilby had found out in his searches and secretly hoped that it didn't have anything to do with John DeFoe.

Jim stood outside a small café where Trilby said he wanted to meet him. If Trilby was there, it meant his little investigation ended with success. Jim took a deep breath and opened the door to the café, stepping inside.

Looking around the café, Jim quickly spotted Trilby sitting at a booth with a redhead woman Jim didn't recognize. Seeing Trilby, Jim went over.

"Mr. Trilby! You're okay!" Jim said.

"Sort of." Trilby sighed. "What happened back there was hectic."

"What happened?" Jim asked as he sat down. "You encounter something involving John DeFoe?"

"Yes. I'll get to that in a minute." Trilby said as he motioned towards his companion. "Jim Fowler, meet Siobahn O'Malley. I met her at the hotel and she's the only one besides me who survived the encounter."

"Trilby's told me about you, Jim." Siobahn said as she shook Jim's hand. "If I hadn't experience what I did, I never would have believed the whole mansion incident. I'm impressed that someone as young as you still have your sanity after that."

"I'm glad I got out of it alive." Jim nodded. "But…Does this mean you ran into another spectral killer? I thought we killed John DeFoe."

"This is someone much worse than John DeFoe, Jim." Trilby shook his head. "In fact, if you thought John DeFoe was insane, I crossed paths with the guy that resurrected him: His superior, if you will."

Jim's eyes widened. "John DeFoe had a SUPERIOR?" He asked. "He must have been twisted beyond all reason."

"That and much more, Jim." Trilby said. "After what I found out, I think I may be understanding a little more about DeFoe and what some a certain group of people are doing."

"What are you talking about?"

"Have you ever heard of a druid named Cabadath in your history classes?"

Trilby then proceeded to relay the story to Jim, making sure not to leave out anything. He told Jim everything about Cabadath and how he tried to control a monster named Chzo, only to fail and be subjected to spending the rest of eternity forced to serve the very being he tried to control.

Then, Trilby told Jim about the cult; the Order of Blessed Agonies, whose sole purpose was to bring forth Cabadath in the intent to make him serve them. They were apparently hoping to succeed in eventually controlling Chzo where Cabadath failed.

Trilby then told Jim about Cabadath's method of killing: Striking down whoever so much as touched the wood of the tree that housed his soul. And apparently, that was how Cabadath struck a deal with John DeFoe, as the boy had been struck to death with an idol built from the wood of the tree.

Finally, Trilby told Jim about what had almost happened back at the hotel. About the attempted sacrifice and ritual to bring forth Cabadath and how both Trilby and Siobahn could have been murdered by the Order of Blessed Agonies. The only reason they were both alive was because Trilby's heart gave out, causing Cabadath, who was looking for a live specimen, to turn on the cult member that summoned him in the first place.

"After the cult member was dragged off, Siobahn revived me with CPR and the ordeal was over after that." Trilby explained.

"Wow…That's…That's messed up." Jim admitted. "So you think you've got more of an understanding about things, now?"

"Yes. The pieces are falling into place. Now we know how and why John DeFoe came back and why he was psychotic." Trilby explained.

"So what now?" Jim asked.

"The idol that the cult member used to summon Cabadath remained intact after the ordeal." Siobahn explained. "Trilby had it jettisoned into space."

Jim blinked. "What for? Wouldn't it be easier to just burn it?" He asked.

"That may result in the creation of cursed ash, which may be even worse than if the idol was intact." Trilby explained. "If it's in the cold of space, then it's safe from falling into anyone's hands ever again. Cabadath will remain in his wooden prison and won't cause any unneeded deaths again."

"So it's over, then?" Jim asked.

"It would seem so, but I don't want to be too hopeful." Trilby said. "While the idol was indeed the worst possible thing that could have been used since it houses both Cabadath's and DeFoe's souls, the rest of the wood from the tree is still out there somewhere."

"Cabadath could literally strike at any time." Siobahn sighed. "All it could take is for someone to whittle on the wrong piece of wood."

"So…You just wait for someone around the world to die a horrible, mysterious death and then go inspect it?" Jim asked.

"It's the only thing I CAN do at the moment, kid." Trilby sighed. "Trying to find the wood from Cabadath's tree otherwise could take years, even decades." He looked at his young friend again. "However, since this ordeal is over, you don't need to be in hiding anymore."

Jim nodded. "I'll be honest. I missed my parents." He admitted. "But…You can't do this by yourself, Trilby."

"Who else?" Trilby asked.

"I'll help. I want to train to become a paranormal investigator like you so I can help." Jim said. "I mean, I have experience in the field already."

"As do I." Siobahn agreed. "Once I recuperate a little, I'd like to start some training as well. I think it's an interesting job you have, Trilby."

Trilby looked down. "You two shouldn't get into this business. I was almost slaughtered and I got extremely lucky." He said. "There's no telling what kind of danger you'd be in."

"I don't care. It's suicide to go into something like this alone." Jim said. "You need help here, Trilby."

"Indeed. At least with three of us we'd stand a better chance against the paranormal." Siobahn said.

Trilby sighed. "I can't talk you out of this, can I?" He said.

"No." Jim said.

"Fine." Trilby said as he pulled a card from his jacket and handed it to Jim. "Whenever you think you're ready, give this place a call and you can start training."

"I swear you won't regret this, Trilby." Jim said. "I'll be the best paranormal detective ever."

"I never said I doubted you, kid." Trilby said with a smirk.

END


End file.
